Dare to Love
by raecat
Summary: High School Seting. Robin is dared to date Raven, but is it more than a dare? Full Summary inside. Enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anyone in this story. Poo.**

_Summary – High school story. Raven is an outcast at school, often bullied by her younger sister and her friends. When Jinx dares the most popular boy in school to date her, their reputations and emotions begin to change. Will Raven change her own style and ways to please him? For Robin, it becomes more than just a dare, but all will change when Jinx tells Raven it was only a dare._

_Author's Note – This fic is a high school story, but to keep things simple, I am not going to use any aliases. All names are the normal names from the show. No one has any super powers, Cyborg is fully human, Beast Boy is not green, and Gizmo walks._

_Author's Note 2 – June 2009 – Re-editing this fic a bit. It's old and I want to make it better and hopefully get it back in gear. Not sure where I want a few things to go, so if you have any suggestions, feel free to share! Thanks for reading!!_

Dare to Love

**Chapter 1**

Raven lay snug in bed. It was 5:45am and her alarm wouldn't be going off for another 15 minutes. Raven stared at her ceiling, dreading the day. She didn't leave for school until 7, but if her sister got to the shower first, Raven would never get out on time. Quickly shutting off the alarm, she darted to the bathroom and into the shower. Ten minutes later, she was out and back in her room getting dressed. She could hear the water running again and knew that her sister would now occupy the bathroom for the next 45 minutes. Raven leaned over her jewelry box. Inside was a good size collection of antique and gothic jewelry to match her gothic clothes. Today she was wearing a floor length black skirt and a lace-up corset top. Under the corset was a black lace shirt that covered her neck and arms over her wrist. Her pale skin showed through the lace. Around her neck she hung a silver moon pendant and placed her chakra on her forehead. A little mascara to darken her lashes and she was ready.

Jinx showered and washed her hair like every morning. She had the same pale skin but her hair was cotton candy pink instead of purple. Although she didn't take too long in the shower, she spent a lot of time styling her hair and applying makeup. She considered herself a punk Goth, although she hung out with neither crowd. Today she had her hair in pigtails and was wearing a short black skirt with pink tulle under it, a black tank top over a long sleeve purple and black shirt with matching socks and combat boots. After applying tons of makeup, Jinx left the bathroom and went downstairs, passing by her sister's room. "RAVEN!! Hurry up or we'll be late!"

"I'm in the kitchen." Raven sat at the table drinking a cup of tea. Jinx walked in and over to the toaster to heat a pop-tart. Turning, she gave Raven a nasty grin.

"We'll still be late if you don't hurry."

"Little witch."

"Big witch."

"I hate you." Raven placed her empty cup in the sink and grabbed her car keys and bag. Jinx shoved her pop-tart into her mouth and followed her out the door.

Arriving at school, they separated without a word. Raven went to her locker, arriving the same time as her neighbors. Next to Raven, on the right, was a blonde sporty girl named Terra. She usually had a lacrosse stick with her that would mange to get in Raven's way every morning. On Terra's other side was Robin. Many girls thought he was the cutest boy in the whole school. Raven agreed, but pretended not to care. Robin, she noticed, although popular, usually seemed to brood when no one was looking. She would often come upon him deep in thought at his locker between classes. But as soon as someone came, he was his usual cheerful self again. Although they never talked, he always smiled at Raven. He was just a nice guy like that, but it made Raven's day.

Raven tried to get her things and get away fast, before the rest of Terra and Robin's friends arrived. Suddenly an arm appeared over her shoulders. Raven cringed. _'Too late.' _

"Morning Birdy-Bird." Raven cringed at the nick-name.

"Leave me alone Beast Boy."

"What? No smile for me today?"

"No." Beast Boy did this to her every morning. He was a comedian and always tried to make people laugh. She had become his goal, since she never even smiled.

"Aw, BB leave her alone." Cyborg came walking up with Bumblebee. Cyborg was on the football team and if he wasn't practicing, you could find him in the auto shop working on cars. Although big and muscular, he was quite nice. Bumblebee was a little spitfire. She and Robin did martial arts together, but Bee was also a dancer. Bee smiled at Raven and shoved Beast Boy towards Terra, who wrapped her arm around him.

"Good morning friends!" Raven groaned. Starfire came bouncing up to them, dressed in her cheerleading outfit that, in Raven's opinion, showed more than it covered. Starfire was unnaturally peppy and happy. Her long red hair bounced around behind her as she went on about this "glorious day."

With the attention away from her, Raven made her escape just as the last two members of the group arrived. Speedy was on the archery team and a wonderful shot. Aqualad was more of a loner than most, but was the best swimmer on the schools team. Raven headed down the hall, intent on getting to class early and enjoying the silence and solitude. _'Oh great, there's the little witch. And her goon. And the shrimp. And the bitch queen herself.' _Raven sighed.

"Good morning Ravey. Having fun with all your friends?" Jinx grinned at her. Raven continued on her way, silently fuming. Even her sister had more friends then her. Mammoth was also on the football team, but he was dumb as a bag of bricks. Gizmo is a nasty little nerd whom, Raven suspects, does all of Jinx's homework. Blackfire is just the opposite of her sister and often the leading lady in the drama program.

Raven had two classes before lunch. She settled into her seat in the first class, Chemistry, pulling out a hardcover black sketchbook. Usually she sketched, but when the inspiration struck, she wrote poetry. It wasn't always as dark as one might think. Ten minutes later the bell rang and people began to move towards their classrooms. Raven put away her sketchbook as students entered the room. She didn't want anyone to see it. To her displeasure, Beast Boy entered the room and sat next to her.

"Hey Birdy-Bird."

"Go away."

"No can do. Teach told me to sit here. And I'm gonna make you smile by the end of class!"

Raven groaned. She figured the teacher sat them together because Raven wouldn't talk back to Beast Boy, whereas anyone else would. Raven also suspected the teacher hated her. Throughout class, Beast Boy cracked jokes. Raven stoically ignored him and took notes. Needless to say, Beast Boy failed in his mission to make her smile. When the bell rang, Raven bolted from the room to escape him. Her next class was History, which she had with Aqualad and Starfire. Starfire sat with some of her cheerleading friends, while Aqualad sat with another swimmer. Raven somehow ended up between the two groups. This class was extremely boring, taught by an old British man who mostly showed them movies and proceeded to fall asleep in the dark room. No one paid attention to the film. Raven used the time to sketch, as her neighbors couldn't see in the dark room.

Raven looked up. It was halfway through class and there was a note on her desk. Written on the front in girly handwriting was Aqualad's name. Raven brushed it off her desk in his general direction. Five minutes later another one appeared. She brushed that off as well. After 4 more notes, Raven had had enough. She noted that Aqualad had yet to send any back, and that it was the girl directly next to her who was sending them. Another note landed on her desk. Raven leaned down into her bag and pulled out a lighter. Flicking it on, she picked up the note. Glancing around, she noticed the eyes of most of the awake people on her. Setting the note on fire, she placed it back on the girl's desk. The girl shrieked just as the bell rang and the teacher woke up. Dropping her lighter and sketchbook into her bag, Raven left the room without a word.

Aqualad followed Raven from the room, leaving Starfire to comfort her friend. When he caught up with her at her locker, some of his friends were already there.

"Hey Birdy-Bird, Aqualad! Where's Star?"

"Comforting her friend. By the way," Aqualad turned to Raven, who was digging through her locker. "Thanks. I think that was the most amusing thing that class has seen all year." He looked around before leaning close to her. "And I wasn't reading them anyway. I sit beside the trashcan." He grinned.

"I enjoyed it." Although her voice was monotonous, a slight smirk was on her lips.

"Dude!!! I've been trying for that all year!" Beast Boy pointed an accusing finger at Aqualad while grinning. "That wasn't a real smile though, so it doesn't count."

Just then, Starfire came up, apparently having consoled her friend. Raven decided this was a good time to leave. Robin smiled at her and she stared at him as she walked by. She disappeared into the crowd, heading the opposite way from the lunch room. Starfire immediately launched into the tale of how Raven was crazy and ruined Carol's life and nearly burned down the school.

"Starfire? I really don't like Carol. I wasn't even reading the notes." Aqualad admitted. Starfire stared at him, speechless. Cyborg, Bumblebee and Terra were trying to control their laughter.

"Ya know, I don't think I've ever seen her eat lunch." Robin mused, mostly to himself.

"Who?"

"Raven."

"What about her?"

"I've never seen her eat. Everyday she heads off in the other direction."

"Well who can blame her, the food here sucks."

"Dudes, she's not anorexic, don't worry."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause she's got a hot body!" *THWACK* Terra whacked Beast Boy for checking out another girl.

"Yeah, the food sucks, but I don't think she brings food from home either. I just think she doesn't eat."

"She barely eats at all." Everyone turned around to see Jinx standing behind them with Blackfire, Mammoth, and Gizmo. "She drinks a cup of tea in the morning, doesn't eat lunch, and eats one plate at dinner. It's no wonder she's so skinny." Jinx pulled a fake sad expression.

"She eats once a day?" Cyborg couldn't fathom the thought.

"Basically."

"That's not healthy." Robin sounded worried. "Is she sick?"

"Naw, always been like that. Sometimes I only think she eats dinner because she's supposed to. You know, to make the parents happy n all."

"Aren't they concerned?"

"They don't know."

"And you're not going to tell them." Bumblebee was leaning against a locker, giving Jinx a stern look.

"Why make them worried." Jinx shrugged. Then she turned to Robin. "You're not helping either."

"Me? What did I do?"

"Don't you see how she looks at you?"

Robin raised an eyebrow. Speedy nodded. "You're the only one she doesn't glare at."

"And when you smile at her, she just stares. I think she likes you." Bumblebee sighed. "It's a story of unrequited love."

"We don't even talk. She talks to Beast Boy and Aqualad all the time."

"She is shy. Have you ever talked to her?" Starfire was apparently over Raven trying to ruin Carol's life.

"Not really…"

"You should talk to her man. Wouldn't hurt anything."

"You should ask her out. I hear she's never kissed a guy. Or even been on a date." Typical Blackfire, inserting herself into the conversation and being mean in the same breath.

"I dare you." Jinx looked hard at Robin.

"I suppose you're just being a nice sister right? What do you get out of it?" Bumblebee was giving Jinx that skeptical look again.

"Me? I'm just trying to help my sister. After all, what are they for?" Jinx put on an innocent smile. Starfire and Blackfire glared at each other.

"I'll do it."

"Good. She goes to the art rooms during lunch."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anyone in this story. Poo.**

_Author's Note – Again, more editing in June 2009._

Dare to Love

**Chapter 2**

Raven sat in the ceramics room working on a sculpture. It was her recent obsession. Raven usually got an inspiration and couldn't rest until she gave life to it. This was a vision of a man and woman dancing a waltz of some sort. The man was rendered in gorgeous detail from his face and hair to his clothes. They flowed around him with movement and music. Raven was currently working on the woman. She had the figure finished, her hair and face beautifully rendered. Today Raven was working on the dress. The top was a tight bodice with flowing sleeves. Using a pin, Raven was adding lacework to the sleeves and bodice.

"Hey Rave. Watcha doin?" An annoying voice floated around her.

"Go away Red X. I'm working." Raven gritted her teeth.

"Ya know what?" He was leaning over her shoulder. "I don't like it."

"I didn't ask, nor do I care. Now leave me alone."

"Ok Rave. I just gotta get something over here." Red X grabbed a large plywood board that he obviously couldn't see around. Turning, he slammed the board into Raven's back, knocking her forward right into the soft clay of her sculpture. "Oops. Sorry Rave." There wasn't even a hint of remorse in his voice.

Raven turned away from the ruined sculpture towards Red X, face contorted in rage. She began screaming at him and throwing random things. Stunned, he ran from the room. Suddenly out of energy, Raven sunk onto her stool, looking at her ruined sculpture. The figures had been smooshed together. There was no way to pull the damp clay apart without ruining it even more. Raven raised her fist and dropped it onto the clay.

A hand caught her around the wrist, holding her fist in the air inches about the poor clay figures. Raven looked up. Robin had stopped her. She stared at him, eyes full of hurt and despair, cheeks still flush from her outburst. Robin moved her arm away from the clay and gently lowered it onto the table. "Tell me about it?"

Raven stared at him, then turned her eyes to the clay. "They were waltzing." Her voice was sad and defeated. Robin peered close, admiring her work.

"I was never too fond of the waltz." Raven looked at him oddly. Robin stood and offered her his hand. To the surprise of both, she took it. Robin pulled her up and into the waltz position. "This is very stiff, you know." It was true, Raven realized. Robin's hand was on her waist, hers on his shoulder. But they stood straight-backed and far apart. "I'm much fonder of the tango." He suddenly pulled her close, right against his body. She stared at him for a moment before breaking away and looking at the figures again. They were still in tact, for the most part. The man needed a little fixing but that wouldn't take long. The woman was pressed against him, literally molded to him. Since Raven had yet to put her billowing skirt on, the woman's legs were showing. The figures had meshed into the perfect tango position. Raven immediately went to work, fixing tiny details and reshaping the woman's form. She removed the billowy sleeves and added a short tango skirt.

Robin kept her company all through lunch. They actually had the next class together, Math, although they never talked. When the bell rang signaling the end of lunch, Robin picked up his and Raven's bags and waited for her at the door.

"May I walk you to class?"

"We're going to the same room, no point in saying 'no'." Raven was giving him an odd look, having finished cleaning up her supplies. Robin allowed her to go out the door before following himself. She gave him a small smile. _"He's such a gentleman. Wonder where he learned manners. And to dance the Waltz and Tango. Or at least enough to pose." _

They arrived at the Math room, Robin still carrying Ravens bag. He set hers down with his by his usual seat. _'Maybe she'll sit with me?' _Robin couldn't help but think. Sure he had been dared to do this, but he really did want to get to know her better. She seemed so interesting. To Robin's surprise, Raven actually sat next to him. She kept giving him odd sideways glances, as did most of the class who knew that the two didn't speak.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Raven had leaned over and was whispering to him. Before he could answer, their teacher arrived with an announcement.

"As you know, you all have to do a group project for a grade. Well now is the time. You and your partner will be teaching a 10 minute lesson to the class about a concept we haven't talked about yet. Your partner will be the person sitting next to you."

Raven and Robin looked at each other. They would be partners for this project, which shouldn't be hard. Robin was an A student who never minded speaking. Raven, although she never talked in class, was also getting an A.

"You will need to meet with your partners outside of class. By next class, I want you to tell me your topic choice. You will choose from this list. Only one pair per topic, first come, first serve." The teacher proceeded to pass out the list and begin class.

"I guess this means we get to spend some time together." Robin whispered to Raven with a smile.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I just want to get to know you better. I mean, we see each other every day but never talk." Robin felt bad now. He was worried Jinx's dare would make it back to Raven. But he had accepted because he really did want to get to know her better. And, he admitted to himself, his pride got in the way. "Want to meet after school to talk about the project?"

Raven just nodded, still confused about the whole situation. When class finally ended, they went their separate ways; Raven back to the Art department and Robin to History.


End file.
